Bad little demon
by biscuits3400
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a young, single and hot demon? Because of his crazy actions and lack of respect of life, his father, Igneel. the fire dragon of the demon world banished him to the human world. What Igneel doesn't realise is that Natsu is slowly falling in love? -Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerze e.t.c
1. Demon world of fire!

**_Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a young, single and hot demon? Because of his crazy actions and lack of respect of life, his father, Igneel. the fire dragon of the demon world banished him to the human world. What Igneel doesn't realise is that Natsu is slowly falling in love!?_**

**_Rated M: for strong language and some sexual scenes_**

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry for not writing in so long! **

**I came up with this idea last night and I just had to share it, so please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter one: demon world of fire!

The world as we know it today. Cities, People, Business. Millions of people working and minding there own business. Completely unaware of the underworld.

If I told you right now that Demons and Dragons exist then you would just probable laugh at me. But its true. Because right at this very second the fire region of the Demon world is having a huge party. Why you ask? Well let's go find out!

-The Fire region of the Demon world-

Fire blazes around the region of fire, lava flowing like a clear blue river of the human world. Rocks and black trees climb up the walls of the cave like place. In the middle of the city-like place. Stands a giant rocky hill, where the party of a life time is being held.

Inside the giant hill the party grew wild. Demons from all over their world were gathered and having a blast of a time. Flaming drinks being served and demon girls in tight, red leather clothes servicing drinks and food. Today was the 18th birthday party of a certain Demon. His name is Natsu Dragneel. Or how he like to be called The great demon Lord Dragneel! He is sitting in a big red arm chair with a babe each side of him, drinking a flaming scotch.

"Oh Lord Dragneel" One of the girls said to him as she stroked his hair.

The demon looked up and smiled his big toothy grin. Natsu was very different from the other demons. He had bright pink hair and big onyx eyes, which were burning with happiness. He wore a red dress shirt and black trousers. He also wore a white scaly scarf which hung around his neck. He also had brown horns on his head and red scales over his face and skin. He defiantly was one of the most hot demons!

"Yes my lovely girls" He replied in a deep and sweet tone of voice. The girls were both from the water region of the demon world. They had scales over there body and fish like gills on there heads. One wore a pink dress and the other wore a blue one. The were both obviously twins

"Would you like anything to eat?" The one in the blue dress said, slowly stroking his sharp fang- like teeth.

"Hmmm~" He thought to himself and stroked the neck of the girl "I wouldn't mind a nibble~" He said in a low and husky voice, slowly moving his mouth to her neck.

He slowly moved his teeth along her neck, making her moan lightly and stare at him. He then gave her a wicked grin and was about to bite into her scaly skin when the ground started to shake and made Natsu roll his eyes. Before a booming voice shot through the room.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

* * *

**F****irst chapter of my new story. Sorry that its so short, guess you could say its just a preview ^_^**

**Post a new chapter hopefully soon.**

**Bye guys**


	2. Your last chance!

**heys guys! Thank you so much for the review and follows and favourites! it makes me sooo happy ^_^ **

**anyway~ Lets get going!**

* * *

Chapter two: Your last chance!

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

.

.

.

Silence...Every single demon froze on the spot. Some hid under the table, little children teared up and girls hugged there partners tightly. Except for one demon.

"Tch...How pathetic..." Natsu Dragneel muttered and stood up slowly, making everyone avert there gaze onto him. He acted so casual! One of the girls held his jacket and looked at him fearfully. "M...My lord?" He pulled his jacket away from her grasp and ran his rough hand through his crazy pink hair.

"Ill be back soon ladies" He said as he sorted his collar out in a smooth and cool manner, making sure to smile seductively at them. "Gotta finish what I started don't I?" He made sure he stroked both there scaly cheeks.

With that he sorted his shoes out and started to move through the giant crowd of people. _'heh fools, thinking I'm afraid of that fucking idiot' _He thought to himself as he weaved through the mass of people, some still frozen but most of them scared to death. _'I'll kill him, I was so close to tasting a water chick again!' _He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Once he had managed to finally reach the giant red doors he turned around and glared at everyone. This made them panic and they all went back to having fun. "heh...Pathetic humans..." He muttered and was about to open the door when-

"Say's you" Natsu once again clenched his fists and turned to the side to see someone hiding in the shadows.

"Shut up you ass hole! who the hell even invited you!" Natsu yelled and through the shadows you could see a giant grin spread across the man's face.

"Gi hii, why you dad of course~" And with that the man started to walk away, but not until he finished "Oh! and salamander!" Natsu looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He's pretty pissed!" And with that the man faded into the crowd.

Natsu stood there for awhile '_hmmm, what did I do wrong now?'_ He then shook his head and scratched his right horn. '_wait! I don't fucking care! I was this close!' _

Natsu then punched the two giant red doors open and stormed in, fire around his arms as he went deeper into the room. The ground started to rumble as Natsu angrily sat on the stump. Natsu sat down, over looking a humongous cave, lave flowing down from the ceiling. He kicked a stone and watched it fall from the giant ledge that he sat at. The earth continued to rumble and grow louder in volume. Natsu's eye twitched and a vein popped out of his head.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING DRAMATIC ENTRANCE ALREADY!" Natsu roared.

His roar was followed with the earth shattering from in the cave and a gigantic dragon appeared from the ground, covered in lava. The roar of the dragon was so loud even Natsu had to cover his ears.

"OK, OK I FUCKING GET IT ALREADY!" Natsu shouted, hoping to silence the dragon.

The dragon flapped his wings and perched on one of the giant boulders and looked down at the young demon. Natsu just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What does thy father want with my presents" Natsu says in a joking tone. This just makes the dragon lift his claw up and...

Flicked Natsu on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Natsu said as he rubbed his head and crossed his legs.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK A DRAGON SPEAKS IN SUCH A WAY?!" The dragon said as he looked down at his son. Natsu just averts his gaze and shrugs.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I CALLED YOU HERE NATSU?" He said as the dragon leaned closer.

"No, what does the great Igneel want from me?" Natsu said to him, confusion spread across his features.

"HAHAHA CAN I NOT SAY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR SON" Igneel laughed and looked as Natsu again, Natsu just looked confused and a little shocked.

"No...because you said that this morning" The young demon started to walk around the ledge. "Is there a matter you want to talk to me about?" Hearing this, Igneel became more serious as he looked down at his son.

Oh how much Natsu had grown, Igneel can still remember the day he was first born. Red scales on his face and skin. Little horns just poking out from his crazy pink hair. Now look at him, the next leader of the fire region. This made Igneel frown. Natsu is far too immature and careless. When Igneel snapped out of his trance he looked down to see his son eating some fire.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO EAT!" Igneel roared, surprising Natsu a little and making him suddenly drop the stick with the fire.

"Hey! That stuff was good!" Igneel just sat there in silence. Natsu then took the hint from the angry dragon to sit down and listen to whatever he has to say. "This better be good! I was this close to-"

"ONE CHANCE!"

Igneel interrupts Natsu from speaking of that any more.

"YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE NATSU! IF YOU SCREW THIS UP-"

"Wait? What!?" Natsu roared and stood up "Your not making any sense old man! What the fuck have I done now!" Natsu stood up and yelled, waving his right hand to the side. Showing his father how puzzled he was.

"YOUR IMMATURE, CARELESS, ALWAYS SLEEPING AROUND WITH ANY RANDOM WHORE AND YOUR NOT RESPONSIBLE!"

This surprised Natsu. For as long as he can remember his father has never spoken to him like this. "What do you mean by not responsible! I think about my actions!" Natsu yelled but his voice breaking a bit.

"YOU DESTROYED HALF OF THE ICE REGION **AND** YOU DON'T THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES!" Natsu was about to say something but was cut off again "I AM GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE NATSU! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS!"

With that said Igneel spread his wings, making dirt and sparks of fire fly around. "FATHER!" Natsu yelled but Igneel flew off far into the cave. "FATHERRR"

**- 13:00 At the party-**

Most of the demons were either past out, beaten up or went home for the night. Natsu could be found in his bedroom with the twins of the water region. (But let's just skip to the part where we see Natsu leave the room ok ^_^)

Natsu stepped out of the bedroom wearing only his black trousers and one white sock. He yawned and scratched his chest.

"Man, those two do like to take it in turns" Natsu yawned out and looked around. He could remember some parts of the party. Like the twin water babes, the drinking contest and-. Natsu suddenely froze, before he even managed to get to the drinks he remembered the huge fight.

"Shit...If he finds out...W-what will happen" Natsu shook a little and his face was white. Today, was the first time in a very long time Igneel had shouted at him like that. Showing all his anger towards Natsu and not to mention...disappointment. Natsu shook his head and thought he should probable clear it, so he walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of hot water.

'_He won't know...not like I destroyed a building or-' _Natsu suddenly froze again and the glass in his hand cracked. This time his whole face went a ghostly white. "Shit...shit...SHIT!" Natsu shouted and gripped the bar side as he remembered what happened.

**Flashback~**

Natsu and the water chicks were on the arm chair again, talking to the other demons. They were conngratulating him and saying how much he has grown. He could only sit there and listen to them. All he wants to do is to get on it with these water chicks. But noooooo, the world thought he had to wait! Once they were alone, Natsu started to kiss and lick there necks and chests. Not once touching there lips with his.

"Ahh Lord Dragneel~" One of them moaned, the other one decided to kiss the back of his neck. He was enjoying this, watching the girls moan underneath his touch alone. Not once has he moaned yet, not to the likes of these girls.

Just when it was about to get really interesting one of the front doors slammed open and landed in front of Natsu. He looked down to see ice spread all over on the door making him smirk.

"Heh...What do you guys want" He slowly stood up, leaving the very flushed girls laying on the sofa. Still waiting for there lord. Slowly a person walked forward and appeared in the door way.

"Well flame brain" Came a very chilled and low voice. A young man about 18 years of age, the same as Natsu stood in front of him. He had black-raven hair. He has black horns that are just smaller then Natsu's and has ice all over his left arm and some on his right hand. He worn...just trousers and shoes?

"Happy birthday" The man replied with a smirk on his face and waved his arms out as he walked forwards. Many of the girls in the room fell for his looks and started cooing to him. "Oh Gray-sama~" and other coos, but Gray just ignored them.

"Yeah fucking right, what do you really want ice princess" Natsu snarled as he got right up close to Gray.

"Well~" Gray thought and then suddenly made a sword out of ice. "HALF YOUR FUCKING CITY!"

**End of flashback~**

Natsu gritted his teeth as he remembered all of what happened "Fucking Gray..." He slowly walked over to one of the many windows and looked out over the city that he would be soon to ruling. And as he thought, half of the city was in ruined. Some building frozen or burnt to a crisp. He just stood there and tied his scarf around his waist, making sure it was with him at all times. He then started to walk to his own bedroom, looking at the floor as he slowly stepping past his fathers cave. Making sure not to wake him. But Natsu obviously didn't see the giant box of beer in his way, making him stub his toe, scream and fall back on his ass.

"Oww...shit" He slowly stood back up, rubbing his ass. He thanked the gods that Igneel did not awaken, but oh boy was he wrong!

"YOU FOOL!" The giant red doors swung open and reviled a very, VERY angry Igneel. The sudden burst out made Natsu fall down again and look up with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Father...let me explain!" Natsu trying to say but it was too late.

"I GAVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE, OH GREAT DEMON LORD DRAGNEEL! AND YOU WAISTED IT!"

Natsu quickly stood up and stared at his father "Let me explain for fuck sakes!" Natsu roared, but as they say. It only added more fuel to the fire.

"I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU NATSU, YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME AND THIS CITY!"

Hearing his father say those words made something snap in his heart '_D...disappointed...'_

"I HEAR BY BANISH YOU FROM THE DEMON WORLD! YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME FOR THE VERY LAST TIME!"

He froze, Natsu didn't know what to say or do, but that's when he felt it. His head suddenly went fuzzy and he started to sway on the spot.

"F...father...I..." That's when everything around him went black.

"GOODBYE...MY SON..."

* * *

**Ta Dah~**

**yes finally finished this chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy it. I will see you soon with the next update.**

**Please favourite, follow and of course. Review! I love reading your reviews**

**see you soon, byeee ^_^**


	3. Shock!

**Hey guys~**

**You guys are soooo amazing! All the followers and favourites are amazing! And I love reading your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you like this story! So I thought I'd write another chapter tonight.**

**So sit back and have fun reading~**

* * *

"FATHER!"

Natsu shouted and suddenly bolted up right. Cold sweat ran down his face and body, his breathing rough and heavy. Once he calmed down a bit he gritted his teeth and put his face in his hands.

"Thank god...just a dream..." He muttered and looked up.

He then noticed that he was no longer in his normal bedroom. The curtains were light brown and drawn over a smaller window then the mansion's. He sat on a cream and black double bed and the room was tidy? None of his clothes were scattered around the room, no hot demon chicks in his bed. It looked like...a normal room. His eyes were still fuzzy and full of sleep, slowly he rubbed them and swung his feet to the left side of the bed. He was no longer in his party clothes, he was just dressed in red boxers. But he did not look at himself. Instead he slowly stood up and swayed a bit on the spot. Looking around the room he also saw that there is a simple and empty bedside table with a lamp and also a chest of drawers. He then spotted the bathroom so he slowly made his way towards it.

Natsu then slowly stumbled into the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet, readying himself to be sick at any moment. As he sat there with his arms limping over the toilet rim he had the time to looked around the bathroom. Instead of his posh black bathroom he sat in a light blue one. The walls were a light blue and the carpet was dark blue. There was a simple shower which has white tiles along it and a white shower curtain. There is also a stone bath, with water already in there. This made Natsu raise an eye brow with confusion.

'_Who was in here and who ran the water?' _He thought to himself.

He noticed the white sink and just above it was a big round mirror. Next to the toilet stood a dirty clothes basket and a pile of towels. Once he slowly stood up from the toilet, thanking the gods he wasn't sick, he walked over to the sink. Once there he started to wash his hands. when he finished that he cupped some water into his hands and splashed his face. The water slowly dripped down from off his face and down his neck slightly. With his eyes shut tightly he quickly grabbed a pink towel and rubbed his face. He stood in front of the mirror and continued to dry his face off.

'_What a strange dream...thinking my dad would banish me...' _He thought to himself and chuckled against the pink towel. '_That would never happen!' _Once he dried his face off he removed it and looked into the mirror.

"AHHHHHH!"

Natsu suddenly screamed and fell backwards onto the dirty clothes basket and towels. His eyes were wide and full of fright, he sat there for a while. A blue towel was wrapped around his body and a black one fell on top of his head. His breath became heavier and he started to slowly crawled over to the sink. Removing the towels he gripped the side of the sink and pulled himself up. The moment he saw his reflection again he froze.

"N-no way!"

Natsu stood there and stared at himself, but not himself. His horns had suddenly disappeared, leaving his head bare. The red scales that were on his skin had also vanished, leaving his tanned skin to show completely. He slowly brought his hands up to his head and felt where he had his horns and slowly brought his hands down to his face. He quickly moved his fingers over his face, feeling how strange it was without his scales. He then started to panic.

"Ok ok, calm down. I just got to check everything!" He quickly said.

"Wild, pink hair?" He ruffled his hair quickly. "Check!"

"Brown, big horns?" Felt his head. "Gone!" His voice raised in volume and his shoulders lowered more.

"Arms, legs, six pack!?" Quickly moved his hands over his body. "Check!"

"Scales?" Moved his fingers over his face and torso. "Gone~" He whined.

He quickly looked over his body and checked everywhere he could think of, he even wiggled his toes just to make sure. He sighed heavily but then froze yet again and went white.

"No...No...NO!"

He quickly gripped the top of his boxers and opened them. He then started to panic as he couldn't see anything due to it being too dark in the room. "Nooooo" He then quickly slipped his hand in and after 2 seconds he gritted his teeth and sighed heavily.

"Oh thank god~" He sighed in happiness as he finally felt his own dragon again. (Sorry guys, I just couldn't help it ^_^) He also felt that it was one awaken dragon. Natsu quickly removed his hand and looked down at the bulge in his red boxers.

"How can you be up at a time like this!" He sighed and turned to the white door. "I'll sort it out later, right now I need to know what's going on!" And with that he walked to the door and opened it.

**Half an hour later... :P**

Nothing.

There was no clue or anything in the mystery room he had awoken in that could tell him what was going on. He soon stood up straight and held out the only clothing he could find in the room. He held out a brown vest and white three quarter lengths puffy trousers? He just sighed and put them on quickly. He then walked over and stood in front of a full length mirror that he found and inspected himself.

"Jeez...I have no idea where I am..." He muttered and then went wide eyed. He quickly looked at his right fist and clenched it. With happiness in his eyes it burst into flames and burnt bright red in front of Natsu.

"Thank god...thought my magic didn't work for a second there" He then crossed his legs and sat in front of the mirror, his thumb and index finger placed on his chin and his head tilted slightly.

"Now...about this hair" Due from the lack of horns, Natsu felt like his hair was missing something so he sat there for a while and played with it. Eventually he pushed his bangs to one side and held up a bit of his bangs.

"Ah~ perfect!" He said with a giant toothy grin, then the demon burnt that piece of hair into place and looked at himself again.

"Heh...not to shabby if you ask me" He sat there for a while, thinking about what his next plan was when suddenly his highly sensitive nose picked up a delicious smell and this made his eyes sparkle with excitement and jump up with desire.

"Alright! I smell bacon!"

He suddenly ran to the bedroom door and swung it widen open and continued to run straight towards the source of the smell and probable the food. Not even caring about the rest of the mystery place that laid right before his eyes. Natsu soon skidded across the carpet and halted right next to the kitchen entrance, which is next to the light brown island. He quickly straightened up but then his mouth gaped open in full shock and disbelieve.

"G-GAJEEL!"

* * *

**So what you guys think?! I know this chapter is a it short but I'm sooo tired and I just really wanted this up now before I fell asleep. **

**So thanks you guys for reading and if you won't mind leaving a lovely review, I would be very grateful and I promise that Natsu will meet Lucy in the next chapter.**

**See you guys in the next one, Byeee**


	4. Colourful towels

**Heyyy guysss! I'm soooo happy you like this story so here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Stood rght in front of Natsu was the man himself. Gajeel Redfox, hearing his name being shouted out he turned around and looked at the pink haired idiot.

Gajeel is also a demon from the world below and on the night of Natsu's 18th he was at that very party and tried to warned Natsu of Igneel's anger towards him. He has long black spiky hair and metal piercings all over his face and arms. He is seen wearing big brown trousers, just like Natsu's and black boots. He also wears a white shirt with all the buttons undone, showing of his 6 pack and tanned body and wears a yellow head band on his forehead. His bright red eyes stared into Natsu's and then he turned his body fully to him, away from the oven.

"Pff-" Natsu tried holding in his laughter but it didn't last long. "Phahahahaha" The pink haired demon had to grip his stomach due to him laughing loudly. Gajeel soon snarled at his behaviour and walked up to him.

"Will you shut up salamander!" He slammed his fist onto Natsu's head, making him fall onto the floor but was still laughing his pink head off.

"Be quiet! You don't want to wake the neighbours!" Gajeel then turned back around and added more bacon to the frying pan. The kitchen was a normal ish size, all cupboards connected next to each other all around three of the walls. The walls were black and the floor tiles were black and white. Once Natsu had calmed a bit down he flicked a tear away from the corner of his eye and stood up. Sitting himself on a red stool he looked at Gajeel.

"Heh...guess you don't know where we are either?" Natsu asked and this made Gajeel look back at him and grin.

"Geehee, oh so the great demon lord Dragnnel doesn't know where he is?!" Gajeel walked up to him and put a plate of bacon down on the island, where Natsu sat and sited himself down opposite him.

"Wait, do you!" Natsu managed to say as he stuffed his face full of bacon. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and walked over to a window.

"Look for yourself" And with that the curtains were pulled back to reveal a city in the light of dawn. The pink haired demon quickly covered his eyes from the bright orange and yellow colours of the morning dawn and walked over to the window, trying to get a better look. Once he reached the window his eyes widened and he placed his forehead and hands against the glass.

"Guess...it wasn't a dream huh..." Natsu muttered as he stared out at a empty street with tall street lights and flower pots along the side of the path. Many cars were parked along the side of the road and Natsu could tell that they were higher up then normal.

"Yeah...This is the human world" Gajeel replied with his left arm against the glass and him looking down.

"Right now we are in a building called an apartment complex, there are 10 floors altogether and about 6 room on each floor. We are on the third floor and in room 9A. Right next to us is room 9B."

Natsu just stood there listening to Gajeel and actually was being quiet.

"In this apartment there are 3 rooms, each one with a bathroom. There is also a bathroom with a walk in shower and a kitchen and living room." He glanced down at Natsu and then continued. "We don't need to worry about the cost, its already being sorted... You've been banished Natsu" Natsu slowly looked up at the older demon, a little surprised when Gajeel actually called him by his name.

"And you're now stuck in the human world...with a human body" Natsu looked back out of the window and sighed heavily.

"So you better get used to it" Gajeel said bluntly and walked back over to the kitchen, Natsu still remained silent.

"Why are you here though..." Natsu muttered and looked at him. This made Gajeel's eye twitch and him glare back at Natsu.

"That's no of your busniess Salamader! Now go have a bath! After being changed into a human, your body will stink!"

Now normally Natsu would argue back with a 'Shut up, old metal face' or something like that. But instead Natsu just straighten up and walked back to his bedroom door. Before he walked in he looked at Gajeel.

"Cheers tin can" He breathed out and walked into the bedroom once again.

* * *

Natsu sat there in the bath, his head laid back and he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought for once.

"Stupid old man...banishing his own son" He snorted in disbelief and lifted his arm up, moving it about slightly and staring at it. "Turning me into a pathetic human.." He slowly closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Not like I'll be here long...there's no point" Natsu then heard a bang on the bathroom door and this made him scrunch up his eyebrow as he was trying to relax.

"What!" Natsu roared at the door, just wanting to be left alone in peace for once.

"Don't even think about using the black towel to cover your dick Salamander!" Came Gajeel's voice from the other side, Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at the towels. One pink one, one black one and a blue one.

"So there's a girl in this apartment?" Natsu asked and lifted up the pink towel from were he sat in the bath and sort of examined it.

"Well done, how did the great demon lord Dragneel work that out" Gajeel said sarcastically and Natsu just sighed and thought evilly to himself '_I wonder if she's hot'_.

"Cuz there's a fucking pink towel in here dump shit" Natsu stood up and stepped out the bath, reaching out to grab the blue towel.

"Geehee, the pink towels yours idiot!" Natsu froze where he stood and felt anger build up inside him. "Cuz its the colour of you hair" Gajeel finished.

It went quiet for a few seconds before the door swung open and a huge puff of steam came out. Soon came Natsu with an angry look on his face and the pink towel wrapped around his lower half. Gajeel couldn't help the laugh that escaped out of his lips. This made Natsu growl and slam his forehead onto Gajeel's.

"What's the big deal giving me a pink towel, iron breath!"

"Don't ask me, they were already here, fire breath!" Gajeel replied and pushed his forehead onto Natsu's more.

"You got a problem with it then go buy some new ones!" He roared in Natsu's face and made him look into the red eyes of the demon.

"Fine! I will!" Natsu stomps over to his clothes and starts to put them on. Gajeel just leans on the bathroom door and sighs.

"Do you even know where to go to get towels!" Gajeel snaps and this makes Natsu freeze '_Shit...where will I get towels from..' _Natsu thought to himself.

"Ummmm, the shop?" Natsu replied in an unsure voice and looked at Gajeel.

"Correct salamander, 2 points!" This made Natsu glare at him and Gajeel put his hands up in defence.

"Only a joke!" Natsu stormed past Gajeel but he quickly grabbed his collar.

"Hold you dragons. I'll tell you where to go" And so Gajeel explained all the basics of shopping in a human shop.

**2 hours later...**

Natsu slowly walked into a small sized building and the moment he stepped in he scrunched up his face in disgust.

Humans, they were everywhere. From old to young they busily walked through the shop. Babies were crying and some children ran around the place. He stared at everyone's clothes and then grabbed hold of his and looked at them.

"I'll kill that fucking idiot...making me wear this shit clothing!" He muttered angrily under his breath and started to stomp around the place. repeating under his breath.

"Towels...towels...towels..."He walked around more and then adventured down the bread aisle.

"Towels...towels...towel-" He suddenly crashed into something and fell on the floor. It wasn't hard, no in fact quite the opposite. It was extremely soft. He rubbed his bum and looked up finally. There stood a blonde young girl, she must be around 17 or 18. She has a light blush on her cheeks and was looking down at him. Her blue v neck t-shirt was hardly covering her huge chest! Natsu of course did notice this. She also wore a pink skirt and boots.

"Um...are you ok" Her voice is soft and gently when she asks this and Natsu just growls and stands up.

"Watch where your fucking going lady!" Natsu snapped and this made the girl flinch a bit but then snap back.

"You were the one who walked into me!" She yelled and picked up her basket.

"whatever..." Natsu muttered and started to walk away.

"By the way" Her voice reached his ear once again, making him stop and look at her. He waited for her to say something like 'Your soooo hot, please have my babies' just like all the demon chicks did. Instead she quickly pointed to the opposite side he was walking.

"If you looking for towels there down aisle 9"

Natsu just grunted and walked straight past her and disappeared into the crowd of people. The blonde sighed heavily and gripped his chest.

"Wow...he's...like from another world" She sighed, letting her girly side out a bit but shook her head and walked away.

Natsu stood in an aisle and smirk evilly, his sensitive ears picking up what she had said.

"Oh you have no idea blondie"

* * *

**Don't hate me! I'm really tired and busy at the moment. And i said Lucy would be in this one but I didn't say how long or if Natsu officially meets her ;)**

**I'm sorry guys *bows* I'll do better next time, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you next one, byeeeee**


End file.
